kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Possum Lodge
Welcome to Possum Lodge (formerly Uber Universe) once a men's lodge in the woods, it has now become a place for anyone to hang out and talk about anything... even if we sometimes don't care. __TOC__ Welcome to Possum Lodge! Welcome to Possum Lodge, where our motto is: Quando omni flunkus moritati (When all else fails, play dead.) Once owned by the famous Red Green, Possum Lodge is now a place for everybody. We still have an occasional Possum Lodge word game, we also give all members the handyman's secret weapon: Duct Tape. We also provide a Handyman's Corner for all your odd or classic construction projects. So relax and most important of all, keep your stick on the ice. Current room owner: SonicOkami thumb|NaNxNaNpx|link=http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/SonicOkami Room Rules All members of Possum Lodge are to abide by the rules of the lodge. No exceptions. 1. We don't roleplay here, while the room used to allow this in the past, it is not allowed anymore. Sorry. 2. We will not discriminate anyone based on their race, gender, age (even if they are underaged), religion and their species. 3. We here at the lodge try to be social at all times, anyone caught being disrespectful will have to take a bath in Possum Lake (and it's NOT as good as it sounds.) 4. We don't want to hear anything about if you've been laid, if your privates are in need of "relaxing" or what you do with your privates alone. 5. In conjuction with rule 2, we do not use racial terms in negative light at any time. Even if you are a specific race, it is not relevant. Possum Lodge Members Lodge members are decided by the room owner, please do not add yourself on here. (To be updated soon) SonicOkami ' '''The blue lupine leader of the lodge, very generically happy wolf but knows when to take a situation by the horns and control it. 'Boatzilla:' Objectively, the best person in Uber Universe, and monumentally hilarious. If you don't find him funny, part of you must be dead inside. Uber Universians (The past regulars) LAST UPDATED December 21st, 2012. 'Boatzilla:' Objectively, the best person in Uber Universe, and monumentally hilarious. If you don't find him funny, part of you must be dead inside. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CantKillTheMetal '''CantKillTheMetal':]:' Has striken many-a-noob down with a viscious blow. He doesnt really come to Uber Universe that often. He mostly hangs out in Eggstraordinary now. 'craftsman465 : (Migrated from The Hive) Is a very, VERY easily pissed off person. Talks about Team Fortress 2, Pokemon (most often) and other games. Favorites include Devil May Cry, and Pokemon. Talking about the wrong thing will set this guy off, so you'd better watch what you say. Or you might just have a ranter on your hands. Also has a problem with moderators. FrozenCereal '' ' '(Migrated from The Hive) He really just seems to be a regular user with good grammar (beware, he is a brony and liable to bring up My Little Pony in conversation). He also won't hate you even for 2 seconds if you make a mistake. Also League of Legends, all of the League of Legends! 'GorillaBaby '''A girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can always get a conversation started with one of her funny yet random comments. A great and funny friend to have. A fellow Pegasister so no you shall not be shuned for liking MLP. 'graveyard890: Is random and is getting tackled and sat on all the time by everyone. Also the best friend anyone could ask for,although he isnt the most liked person. Always wants to make his friends happy and thinking about others. Is also in love with a game called Minions. He hangs out in random chat rooms now, because UU is mostly dead now and that everyone hates him now according to him. ichishinigami : (Migrated from The Hive) Is obsessed with Mortal Kombat and FPS games (or whatever latest game he has). Also A.F.K. alot, usually playing games or doing mostly nothing. Doesn't really give 2 turds about what other people do, and a pretty relaxed guy (except when he's ranting about the latest game he got). ItsElizabethV: 'Awesome girl. Hates Roleplaying. You also shouldnt mess with her. 'Kidkool20: 'A member of Uber Universe since 2009, used to be a part of a kickass group of friends, then they all moved on from Kongregate, and so now he watches Uber Universe, watching it evolve, ever mindful... 'Paulverizer11 : (Migrated from The Hive) "FETUS". Don't mess with this pretty princess, or you will be eating salad for a hippo. UmbraCanis : (Migrated from The Hive) Loves to text people even when he doesn't have their number(?) One of the most talented gamers to ever according to many recent tournaments. Can eat 40 slices of pizza in one sitting. Don't try this at home. Catchphrase: At least they aren't tanks. Also, he is obsessed with BDSM. shadow6548 : (Migrated from The Hive) A troller of trolls. Hates everything people like and likes everything people hate. Hates his own username. Sometimes leaves for periods of time but always comes back. Self-proclaimed Regular. spacecats13: 'Just an ordinary, plain, smart, kind, boring person. xP 'SupremeH : (Migrated from The Hive) His name in real life is Supreme. His name is that because he's a badass. Category:Deleted chat rooms